Girl's Night
by scoobydooislife
Summary: Velma and Daphne are at their usual slumber party, discussing the important things, Boys and Gossip! When Velma tries to encourage Daphne to confess her feelings to Fred, will she follow her friends advice or chicken out? Fraphne! Sorry I left for awhile but I fixed and added more to the first chapter. I think I may delete this story. Should I? Answer the poll to let me know!


**Here's to my first fanfic ever!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the makers of Scooby Doo do.**

* * *

It was girls night time to put down the clues and talk about what really mattered boys and gossip.

As Daphne prepared her things she looked outside her bedroom window. It had been a cold December day but no snow fell in the quiet town of Coolsville. There had been forecasts of snow, but since the predictions had been wrong for the past three days Daphne lost hope in the idea of snow.

Ding Dong! The doorbell chimed!

"Coming!" Daphne called, forgetting her thoughts as she ran down the stairs her night gown flowing gracefully behind her.

"Hi Velma!" Daphne squealed as she hugged her best friend as if she hadn't seen her in forever, if forever was two hours ago. "Come in!" Daphne cheered as she pulled her friend inside the large mansion and shut the door behind her.

"Guess what I bought?!" Velma sang as she held up the newest issues of 17, Teen Vogue and People Magazine. They both squealed with excitement.

"And look what I got," Daphne announced, as she fanned herself with two face masks and a pack of chocolate chip cookie dough.

"Oh my god, Daphne Blake you are the best!" Velma exclaimed.

"Oh and I almost forgot! Look what else I got!" Daphne raced out of the room and came back with a bunch of movies.

"No… you didn't! No way!" Velma said about to scream.

"Oh yes I did! I promised you didn't I?! That's right a movie marathon with only the best! Mean Girls, Clueless, and if we want I have High School Music 1, 2, and 3!" As she said this Daphne stacked each movie into her petite friends arms. There were so many movies Daphne could no longer see her friend's face as the mountain of movies blocked her view. Daphne took her pile of movies from Velma and placed them down on the table before Velma could fall over.

"Jinkies Daphne!" Velma laughed as she regained her balance.

"Go get in your pajamas and I'll bring everything upstairs," Daphne said. Velma obliged and trotted up the stairs with her sleepover bag in hand.

Ten minutes later Daphne arrived upstair with a tray in her hands which held two hot chocolates, a fruit bowl, and Clueless. "I thought maybe we could have a little snack and watch Clueless and then go bake cookies with our mask and magazines, does that sound good?" Daphne asked.

"You read my mind!" Said Velma. Daphne plopped onto the bean bag chair next to the one Velma was in.

"Perfect!" Appluaded Daphne as she turned on the movie.

As soon as their movie was over the girls stretched their legs, put on their masks, and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Jeepers!" Daphne cried as she looked into a mirror. "I look like that monster that pushed me out of that barn on Wednesday!"

"But then your prince charming saved you!" Velma joked. She saw Daphne blushing through her mask.

"No he is not!" Daphne said as she stomped her foot. Though she was having a hard time holding back a smile at the thought of Fred.

"Oh please Daphne," Velma rolled her eyes at her friend. "We both know that you're in love with him," Velma stated as if it were a well known fact.

"No! I… well… I…" Daphne looked down at her slippers feeling defeated. "You know I can't lie to you Velms." Daphne sighed as they finished placing the dough on the tray, placed it inside the oven, and set a timer to 20 minutes.

"I know. But Daphne, I think you should tell him how you feel," Velma suggested.

"Oh no! Oh my gosh no! What would I say? What if he doesn't feel the same?!" Daphne looked down and studied her newly painted nails.

Velma couldn't help it, but she started bursting out with laughter.

Daphne stared at Velma with shock and hurt that her best friend would laugh at her pain. "Why is this funny?! Velma?!" She yelled: "Velma?!" She yelled even louder, "Is there something you know that I don't?!" Daphne was ready to shake an answer from her friend before she could even have a chance to catch her breath.

"Daphne, you know you are my best friend but honestly no offense you are so... clueless," Velma started to laugh again and Daphne was growing impatient.

"About what?!" Daphne was dying to know what Velma was talking about.

"Daphne, you've got to be kidding me. How can you say 'what if he doesn't feel the same' when he is obviously head over heels in love with you!" Velma said with a duh expression on her face.

"You-you-you think Fred is in love with me?" Daphne stammered with shock. "No," Daphne said trying to not to raise her hopes up. "That-that can't be true," she stated sadly.

"But Daphne it is!" Velma was now determined to prove it to her. "Why do you think he always pairs off with you? Why does he call you "Daph" and not "Daphne"? Why does he always get super jealous when some guy likes you or you like another guy? Why do you think he is always so protective over you and panics when you are kidnapped?" Velma listed, "Don't you go and say that "It's just because your friends" 'cause you and I both know that's not true!"

"But-"

"No Daphne really! Come on! I mean even Shaggy and Scooby notice it and usually all they ever notice is food," she laughed thinking about her food crazy friends.

"Shaggy, Scooby, and you talk about it?" Daphne asked surprised.

"Yeah! And we all think it's about time you talked to each other!"

Daphne was so shocked that Shaggy and Scooby who it seemed only ever had eyes for food noticed this yet she hadn't.

Ding! The timer went off and Daphne snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yay! The cookies are ready!" Velma could see that this was clearly news to her friend, and she was still quite shocked, "Listen Daphne, maybe we should eat our cookies, watch a movie, look through some magazines and if you want… talk to Fred. I'll help you," Velma said with sincerity.

"Oh my gosh! Really?! Velma, you are the best friend ever!" Daphne hugged Velma so tightly Velma thought she might suffocate.

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**

**Next Chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
